


Those Crying Eyes

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, slight-ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every horrible thing I am, every horror I have done, this... child. Your child will have to bear my sins. What if it grows up hating me and the monster he will know me to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Crying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I wrote this half asleep.

It isn't easy to hide from your Alpha and his first Omega even in a house as big as their's, but Victor manages. He finds sanctuary in locked rooms and amongst drafty abandoned sections of their mansion. He makes sure to lock his doors, ignoring Dorian's cajoling and Ethan's soothing promises.

He ignores the call of home in their shared bed and the comfort he needs.

The crash of the vials rings loud and clear through the cavernous silence of the solarium. Sighing, he bends to pick the broken pieces up, doing his best to avoid cutting himself up too much.

"You should be more careful, darling."

The soft drawl of his Alpha's voice startles him, causing him to slice himself on the jagged edge of the piece in his hand.

"Ethan... What are you doing here?" He asks, hiding the wince on his face. "I thought Dorian was home."

"That he is." Ethan replies, sliding into the space next to him on the floor. "And you can't hide that cut of yours from me any more than you can hide the fact that you've been avoiding me, Cherie." 

Victor frowns, but does not resist when Ethan takes his hand, clearing the rest of broken pieces with his shoe. "Let the maids clear that up. Here," He takes a handkerchief from the pocket of vest, brushing the pieces in his hand away to the floor. Shaking it, he wraps it around the wound. "There. That should hold until I get you sorted out."

"I'm fine, Ethan. You should... I'll be alright." Victor shakes his head, pushing past him. "I'll clear up here. You should find Dorian. He's been talking about nothing but the trip to the countryside that you've promised him. He should be in the library-"

Ethan is next to him before he can finish, wrapping his hand around Victor's wrist. He tilts Victor's face up, gently cupping his jaw. Victor shivers in the proximity of his Alpha, leaning in almost subconsciously into the touch. His eyes flutter close, breath hitching when Ethan leans closer still, slotting their bodies together.

"Victor." Ethan says softly. "Victor, why have you avoided me? I've missed you. We've missed you."

And it is at the almost whine of Ethan's voice on that last syllable that breaks him. Victor turns his face away, panic and bile rising in him as he swallows. "The box on my writing desk. There's a letter. Read it."

Ethan pulls back, eyes curious. He does not question him, letting him go to walk towards the desk in question. Victor turns away, breath rapidly coming, heartbeats speeding up as he pictures Ethan reading the contents of the letter he has by now by-hearted. 

He feels before he sees Ethan rushing towards him. Victor feels a well of emotion in him, overflowing through the rims and spilling through the edges and cracks of his skin. Ethan wraps his arms around him, holding on tightly as he buries his nose into the crook of his neck. Victor is unable to stop the sob that slips past his lips.

"Victor? Victor, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ethan coos, turning him around and framing his face with his large hands. "Why are you upset? This is a good thing, no?"

"It's wonderful." Victor manages to choke out. "But Ethan... I'm... I'm scared."

Ethan says nothing. He folds himself around his younger Omega, covering his shaking body with the blanket of his scent and warmth.

"It must've been hard for you to had to deal with this on your own." Ethan smooths his hands in relaxing circles on the centre of Victor's shaking back. "But darling, you did not have to go through this alone. You knew that didn't you? Dorian and I have been nothing but worried about you."

"Why shouldn't you be?" Victor chuckles miserably. "Every horrible thing I am, every horror I have done, this... child. Your child will have to bear my sins. What if it grows up hating me and the monster he will know me to be?"

Ethan pulls him ever tighter in their embrace. "Then whatever mistakes we have ever done in our pasts, we will make sure he never repeats them. He won't just have you and me, darling. He'll have so many others willing to care and love him and support him in everything he does. He will make mistakes. We will too. It is inevitable. We are too broken to ever get being parents to this baby right. But we won't be alone."

Victor slumps forward, letting himself be rid of the thick ball of misery he had been carrying around. "You called it a 'he'." He says softly against Ethan's lapels.

"He is our baby." Ethan says simply. Smiling, he leans down to kiss Victor. "Promise me that you'll never feel that you have to hide your distress ever again?"

"I'm me, Ethan." Victor replies in a soft sigh. It is not a pledge, but it is the closest thing Victor can manage.

Ethan accepts it for what it is, nodding. Pressing a lingering kiss to Victor's brow, he wraps an arm around the man. "Let's go tell Dorian? I wager you'd had a fair few sleepless nights without us by your side."

Victor shrugs, grinning as he is led towards their room.


End file.
